


my youth is yours

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [15]
Category: Skins (UK), The Virgin Suicides (1999), The Virgin Suicides - Jeffrey Eugenides
Genre: Angst, Effy Stonem (mentioned), Past Casual Sex, Past Effy Stonem/James Cook, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Cook crosses the Atlantic to escape the law, and finds someone who reminds him of the girl who changed his life.





	my youth is yours

She sits on the roof, smoking a cigarette, and Cook can only stare. Her rosebud lips push out smoke, and her eyes seem to glitter in the darkness. Memory stirs in his stomach of similar rendez-vous back in Bristol. She sees him, smiles in that mysterious way girls do just to drive boys mad, he thinks, and blows rings. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he walks towards the tall walls of her house. The garden is overgrown, flowers sagging, bushes depleted of leaves. Blackout curtains hang over the windows. She looks at him over the gutter of the roof, smirking, as if waiting to see if he’d dare. Of course he dares. He’s James fucking Cook. 

He hoists himself up, and she shushes him. That’s when he realises how young she is. Too young for him, too young for a murderer, for a boy on the run. He’s known girls like her, been with them, too, when he was fourteen and fifteen, but he’s nearly eighteen and he knows better. She stumbles over to him, clothes hanging off her tiny frame, cigarette pinched between her skeletal fingers. Effy, all over again. “You’re too young.”


End file.
